theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Oppression of Omega
"Even the smallest spark of hope can inspire others." The Oppression of Omega is DarthPotato77's next game (his fifth hosted). It will be a sequel to his previous game titled The Tale of Omega, and will be part two of the Omega Trilogy. A "Trailer" for the game can be found here: http://www.flickr.com/photos/93536940@N07/8669695114/in/photostream Plot 12 years have passed since Darth Sidious has taken over the galaxy with the Omega Saber, and nothing has ever been the same. As Sidious spreads oppression and death with his growing army, a resistance group lead by the Mandalorian Pre Vizsla plans to strike against Sidious and his Empire. Making unexpected allies and losing their closest friends along the way, the group of rebels knows that if they can show that the Empire is vulnerable others will take up arms as well. Because hope is the strongest weapon there is. Characters Host Characters Pre Vizsla Hammer Tato Vedge Wakz (W4-KZ) Playable Characters Makk Ang- Reserved for Siblings? Xen Far- Reserved for Kenobi Aurra Sing- Reserved for CBK? Bossk- Reserved for Star Yargus- Reserved for Squiggy Yularen- Reserved for Scruffy Savage Opress- Reserved for Fisto Asajj Ventress- Reserved for Nam Galen Marek- Reserved for Unlimited? Sebulba- Reserved for Bobafett Lobot- Reserved for Bane Jar Jar Binks- Reserved for Newan Tarpals- Reserved for Spider Panaka- Reserved for Mav Ric Ollie- Reserved for Malgus Ram Ohnaka- Reserved for Ivar Wald- Reserved for Natalie Unplayable Characters Darth Sidious General Grievous Count Dooku Anakin Skywalker Plo Koon Maul Watto Previews P1070958.JPG P1100020.JPG P1100027.JPG Trivia The game will feature a darker tone compared to Potato's other games. The time period of this game is very similar to the Imperial Era in the actual Star Wars timeline. Many characters will receive new models. Some characters from past games may meet their end during this game. Coruscant is confirmed to appear. On April 7th, the three host characters of the game were confirmed by Potato. Pre Vizsla will have a double bladed darksaber for this game. On April 9th, a teaser featuring Savage Opress and Tato Vedge was revealed. The game will take place 12 years after the events of The Tale of Omega. All of the winning characters of The Tale of Omega, with the exception of Beserker and Jag, will return as playable characters. On April 21, a trailer for the game was released. This trailer revealed many new characters, including General Grievous, Maul, Anakin Skywalker, and Plo Koon. Anakin Skywalker and Plo Koon are back for this game because they never truly died in The Jedi Temple Game. Now that Darth Sidious is in control of the galaxy, he has released both Skywalker and Koon from prison. Darth Sidious' "Omega Empire" is made up of both separatist battle droids and republic clone troopers. Darth Sidious looks different in this game because of an assassination attempt on his life that left him scared and deformed. This assassination attempt took place between The Tale of Omega and this game. Maul will be a slave to Sidious for this game. Wanting to free his brother from captivity, Savage joins Pre's strike force in order to free his captive brother. Category:The Oppression of Omega Category:Tater-Canon Category:Phase IV Category:Games Category:Future Games